A Grimm Tale: The Ascension
by Djurginator
Summary: The young boy Bardock Brand is a hunter from Vacuo, but he does not hunt neither game nor Grimm, he is a hunter of humans and faunas. He seeks to find a place and a life where he can truely flourish in his art, so that he can finally feel that he has a meaning to his expensive slaughter. What he finds however, is not what he quite expected


He waited for his target to pass his stumped cigarette, once the general passes the cigarette filter she notices she's the only one there. She then turns around to see if someone had tailed her, this gives bardock the perfect chance to attack. He blinks behind the general and thrusts his dagger into her lower back. The General then drives her elbow into Bardock's chest, sending him back three feet onto his back. He then blinks behind her again and stabs his dagger into the nape of her neck as she draws her sword, she is rendered powerless as Bardock's previous attack cut over the general's nervous system.

Bardock is a young 12 year old boy with a dark red, backwards spiking hair. He wears a black and scarlet robe and wields an obsidian dagger. His life hasn't been the easiest one, but throught it he had learned to fend for himself both in combat and on the streets of Vacuo. He as every other living being with a souls has an aura contained within him, humans and faunus learn to turn their aura into semblances, powerful abilites that are different from each person and faunus. Faunus are the poeple in the world of Remnant that are half human, half animal. These "people" have gotten harassment throughout time, getting attacked for no other reason than their faunus heritage. Bardock have learned that faunus are living beings like himself and should be treated as such, until they become prey that is. As the young boy Bardock had to earn his living some way he found one thing that suited him more than anything, the art of cold blooded murder.

During the summer Bardock turned twelve he went casualy into his local watering hole, or bar as normal people would call it. He never quite fit in there, although he was several years younger than the other customers Bardock never found himself to care about the difference since the other customers were having a safer income and a place to call their home. Bardock calmly ordered a soda and payed for it with a high tip as usual, costing no more than seven lien for a single bottle he would always pay with a ten lien bill everytime, he could afford it afterall. This day however was different. It's was a simple friday, the leaves rustled in the wind, and the sun was shining. Bardock went over to his usual table, where he could see the entire inside of the bar. On the table next his was a young girl sitting. "strange..." he mumbled to himself and opened his soda bottle and drank from it. The girl had one of her own, and took the last drink from it as Bardock took his first. She then left the bar, but on the way out she lost a piece of paper. Bardock waited for the girl to leave the building before he picked it up. Once he read through the paper he was left speechless. The paper was a hit on the general Azure Blad whom had arrived in Vacuo only hours earlier. The hit described a street that where a informant would wait with the information needed to take out the general. The young boy took the paper and stuffed it into his robe and took his soda in his left hand, he then left the bar and headed towards the street descried on the hit. Luckily for him he knew exactly which street the hit described as it used to be where he got his supplies for his hunts.

Ther was a man waiting around the corner, he did not see Bardock until he was spoken to. "Do you have a shard of obsidian dust?" Bardock asked him with a calm tone and looked the man straight in the eye. "Heh, only if you can pay in a pool of rubies and with a head of silver" the man replied with a smug grin and a raspy voice. "So your the one they sent, a bit younger than a thought. Gimme the paper and the deal is sealed" he informed Bardock and held out his right hand. Bardock followed his demand and handed him the hit. "Good, the meat arrives at the old warehouse at 10pm. She has been called in for a meeting, or so she thinks. That's when you strike." The informant tells Bardock and rounds the corner he was waiting at, he chuckles as he leaves bringing the hit with him. Bardock then checks his watch which shows 3pm, this gives Bardock a good amount of time to prepare for his greatest hunt. After getting the information for his hunt Bardock returned to the bar and order another soda,  
spending the time until his hunt by playing pool against the other customers, for every win he got his opponent to buy him another bottle of soda, this lasted for several hours until the clock hit 8pm. The young boy then started to traverse the night on the path to the old warehouse where his pray was waiting for him.

After arriving at the warehouse Bardock saw that the old warehouse was surrounded by Atlas soldiers, patrolling the area so nobody could assinate the general. "What a pain in the arse." Bardock mumbled to himself and sneaked up behind one of the soldiers and cut over his throat with his obsidian dagger, holding his left hand over the soldier's mouth so there wouldn't come any reinforcements to slow Bardock down. After hiding the body the young boy went into the warehouse and waited for general Azure to come, it was still 15 minutes until the "meeting" after all. The meeting would start when the clock hit ten, so Bardock threw a stumped cigarette where the general would most likely walk, this was his biggest risk since it could be a complete miss. Luckily enough for Bardock it was a bullseye, since when the general arrived she stepped next to the cigarette.

He waited for his target to pass his stumped cigarette, once the general passes the cigarette filter she notices she's the only one there. She then turns around to see if someone had tailed her, this gives Bardock the perfect chance to attack. He blinks behind the general and thrusts his dagger into her lower back. The General then drives her elbow into Bardock's chest, sending him back three feet onto his back. She then pounced at him and gave him a mean right hook, knocking him back another ten feet.  
He then blinks behind her again and stabs his dagger into the nape of her neck as she draws her greatsword, this rendered her powerless as Bardock's previous attack cut over the general's nervous system. Bardock thrusts his dagger into general Azure Blad's throat several times over, making her bleed to death as he was still stabbing her throat.

Once he finally stopped his thrusting he looked at the general, seeing that her head was only held to her torso by the skin on the back of her neck. Bardock removes her greatsword and uses it to decapitate the corpse, barely able to swing the blade at all due to it's weight. After he puts the greatsword away and hangs the woman's head to the ceeling with a chain he was fianlly able to relax, but this did not last for long. "Who do you think you are!?" He heard a woman shout from behind him, and as he turned around he saw two women clad in dark clothes. "You've got some nerve to steal from the T17!" The T17? Bardock thought to himself after the woman shouted at him yet again.  
"Don't pretend you don't know us! You stole our game, now you'll pay in kind!" she yelled at him before leaping at Bardock with partizan held in her right hand. Bardock prepared for her attack and used his dagger to give her the same treatment the general got. When the woman was in striking range Bardock leapt at her and thrust his dagger into her throat, using his semblance to repeat the action several times over. After a second or two had he was out of power to continue, but he didn't need to as the woman infront of him had blood pouring from her throat. She fell to the ground after Bardock had concealed his weapon, but he fell in suit with her as she got a single hit on him aswell. When Bardock hit the ground with his back the partizan exited the his chest and left him unconscious.

When the young boy awoke he noticed that he was in a bed, more comfortable than any he had slept in for years. "So you're finally awake huh? Took it's time kiddo, but with that you're offically a member of our happy little familly." A man sitting next to Bardock told him, but what did he mean? "what're ya sayin?" He asked the man with a confused tone, not sure what is happening to him anymore. "well, you beat Cerise in a deathmatch. That means you're qualified to join the T17." The man asnwered him, but Bardock still did not know who the T17 were, or what it stood for. "uhm, who are ya? and the heck's the T17?" Bardock asked the man Sitting next to his bed with confusion present in his voice. "Oh right, i'm Bruno Oni. The T17 are basiclly the biggest danger for Vacuo, and also it's little behind the scene helper. We're a group of assassins that will take hits that are worth their pay." The man called Bruno told Bardock with a calm and greeting tone, almoast seeming to relaxed for an assassin. "Now, enough me.  
Who are you?" Bruno asked Bardock with an excited tone, just aching to know who the young boy was. "Me name's Bardock Brand, and i'm a hunter." Bardock replied with a cocky tone, wanting Bruno to leave him alone. "Well then, welcome to the T17, Bardock"


End file.
